Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations
World Destroying Wheel. Yin Attribute Sound Wave|master = Jasmine (First) (?)|current_owner = Devil Race (Sealed) Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign (Host) Jasmine}}The Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations is ranked second of the Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures. Although ranked, in terms of destructive ability, the Wheel is even more terrifying than the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword. The Wheel came into existence in the darkest place of the universe where the yin energy is the strongest. It is in fact not a treasure but the most frightening existence with its own soul. It is still an object that requires a living being as a medium to release its full power but it possesses extremely strong spiritual consciousness and strength. It is able to control the living being and even devils. When the Evil Wheel is activated, the voice of a baby crying echoes and spreads to every corner of the universe together with extreme darkness. The shadow and breath of death envelops every location of the universe. It can release the most vicious poison of the primordial world, Myriad Tribulation Poison, which killed all the gods and devils, causing the era of gods and devils to come to an end by extinction. It is later revealed that it can not release this poison without using the Sky Poison Pearl as a medium. History It was obtained by the devils but it was sealed because all the devils feared it. In the later stages of the battle between the gods and the devils, the devil clan had no choice but to unseal it when facing defeat. Due to the long seal, the Wheel had accumulated endless amounts of negative energy. It went wild and took control of the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign as its host. It then released the Myriad Tribulations that had the power to destroy heaven and earth as well as exterminate all gods and devils. Furthermore, the Heaven Punishing Ancestral Sword, the only thing that could counter it, remained missing, so this led to the extermination of the gods and devils. After exhausting its power, it was sealed by the still alive Evil God on Blue Pole Star. The seal possessed strong devouring powers which devoured the Wheel's powers until it was extremely weak and unable to regain its power. Jasmine found it in the deepest part of the Moon Slaughter Devil Nest. The Evil Wheel's spirit convinced Jasmine to take it with her and allowed Jasmine to form a contract to becomes its master. Trivia *The Evil God was also poisoned by the Evil Wheel so he decided to leave behind his inheritance. *The Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations and the Heaven Punishing Sword are the same rank and from the same origin but one is born from the Yin energy and the other from the Yang energy. *If the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations is used with the Sky Poison Pearl, it will give birth to the World Destroying Poison: Life Extinguishing Myriad Tribulations. Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Tribulations Primordial Seal of Life & Death Eternal Heaven Pearl Sky Poison Pearl World Piercer Mirror of Samsara|header = Seven Heavenly Profound Treasures}} es:Rueda de la Tribulación Eterna del Embrión Malvado Category:Heavenly Profound Treasure Category:Primal Chaos Dimension Category:Darkness Laws